Crimson tears
by kitsunechan24
Summary: To live forever, without friends and lover was scaring him. Sasuke was his one constant in his live, the compass he aimed his heart at. And he would fall away. Leaving him alone in this cold, lonely world. SasuNaru fic!
1. Chapter 1

Yo minna-san

New story by kistunechan

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

"Speech"

'thoughts'

"**Kyuubi speeking"**

'**Kyuubi thinking'**

**Prologue**

His mind refused to acknowledge it. It could not accept the fact that he was gone. They were all gone now. The last of his friends had died. Slowly tears started to flow from his eyes. It had been a long time since he cried. Sobs started to wrack his body. He desperately clung to the body of his lover. The one person he had given his body and soul to.

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!" Naruto started to yell hysterical. It wasn't fair! Why did they have to die when he would stay forever young, looking like he did when he reached the age of 20?

At first it didn't strike as conspicuous. His friends would joke because he still looked like a boy in his early twenties when they had reached their thirties. They all thought he just aged a little slower. But the jokes slowed down when they became forty and he still looked as if he had just reached adulthood. They began to worry, and Sakura proposed to examine him. It became clear then, Naruto would not reach past the age of 20, all courtesy of the nine-tailed demon fox in his body.

And with this realization it became apparent that it would be difficult for them to continue their relationship. Naruto would stay forever young while his lover, Sasuke, would grow old and die. At first Sasuke wanted to break up. He wanted Naruto to find someone younger. He did not want to trouble him with is age. But Naruto had yelled that it didn't matter to him. He loved Sasuke and always would. Aging would not stand between them. They made passionately love to each other that day. Both needing the reassurance that they loved each other and that nothing would and could tear them apart. Many villagers frown upon their realation. Why would this young looking man stay with a man twice his age. But they overcame their burden, and they were happy with each other.

Their friends were hesitant at first, but Naruto was Naruto and they relaxed around him and forgot the fact that he looked so young. He joked around like he always did and was always there when they needed him. He was a great friend, and when they all got married and had children he played with them. But then disaster struck. They had gotten old and life as a shinobi was hard. Lee was the first to die. He was 36 at the time. He got ambushed during a mission, the poison was too much and he died. Ino was next, she left her children and husband. And one by one they fell, until a few of them were left. The 'happy few' became old and wrinkly. Eventually they too died. And they felt sorry for Naruto for when they were already old, he still looked young and handsome. He would forever stay in this world, doomed to lose his loved ones.

And so, there was only Sasuke left. He was already old, he had reached the age of eighty. As he laid on his deathbed he did not wanted to let go of his lover. He kept his hand and whispered sweet words. Naruto sat beside him, anguish tearing him apart. To live forever, without friends and lovers was scaring him. Sasuke was his one constant in his live, the compass he aimed his heart at. And he would fall away. Leaving him alone in this cold world.

"Promise me…love…" Sasuke murmured because he could feel death clawing at his soul.

"Anything" Naruto said, his voice shaking.

"When we meet again, love me as you loved me now…"

"Oh Kami-sama, I would travel the world to find you and love you,…. Sasuke??"

Naruto began to panick. Sasuke wasn't moving anymore.

He began to cry and the light died from the beautiful blue eyes.

TBC

Now do you see that strange purple button on the left? Well, go one, I know you want to. Click and leave a review.

Hope you enjoyed it. It depends you whether I continue or not…


	2. Chapter 2

Yo minna-san

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

"Speech"

'thoughts'

"**Kyuubi speeking"**

'**Kyuubi thinking'**

Chapter 1

Naruto sat dazed in front of the man he loved so much.

"**Kit, it is time to let him go."** A deep voice disturbed his thoughts. It was as if a voice resounded in his head

"I know, but still, I don't want to let him go." Naruto whispered. He couldn't imagine letting go of Sasuke, but he knew he had to, eventually.

"**I know how you feel, but the humans… They won't let you go, leave now before they know and make us the perfect weapon."** Kyuubi spoke urgently, he knew the younger generation of Konoha also found out about the non-aging of his kit, and they were bend on using it in their favor. And he loved his kit too much to let that happen to him.

Naruto let go of the hand of his now dead lover and wiped the tears from his eyes. He stood up and bend to softly kiss the lips of the dead man, for it would be a long time till they would meet again. He could still faintly taste Sasuke although he was already cooling.

He moved to the window and took his few belongings. He jumped through the opened window and left without looking.

"Sayonara, Sasuke. Sayonara, Konoha."

---------------------------------------------------Time Skip ---------------------------------------------

Sweat was rolling down his face. He was panting now, he had been training since dawn and now the sun was at its highest. The forest was his home. He knew every tree and every stone. No human ever came here, they believed a demon lived here. Superstition kept them away and he wouldn't want it any other way. The solitude did him good. He took his stance and started his kata again. The movements flowed as though he was dancing. The sword reflected the sun. He had been living here already a long time. His blonde hair and tan skin made him look like a Greek god. He stopped his swing and looked at the sky. His blue orbs that put the sky to shame were once again filled with hope. His lover was back. He could feel him making his entrance into this world.

He reached his house and started to make some dinner.

"**Kit, you know he is back. When will we search for him?"**

"Soon Kyuu. When he is a little older. I have to leave this place too, try to make a living in the human world again." The blonde man spoke. Although he had merged with Kyuubi their consciences were separated. This way the nine-tailed fox was his companion and when he needed someone to talk to he could always reach for the fox.

Naruto took his ramen and sat down at the small table in the kitchen.

'I should go back to a town, check the money at the bank, see where I can live, find a job,…' a mental list of all the things he had to do formed in his head. After everything was in order, he could search for Sasuke, he might have grown by then. A soft smile formed on his face, it had been so long since he had seen the man's face, had felt his warmth. He would not let this chance slip away. Not like the last time the man had been reincarnated.

Whistling could be heard when a young man walked down the road. He looked rather mysterious with the long dark coat and scarf that hid his face from the other pedestrians only his blond hair was noticeable. The first thing he did when he came to this city was going to the bank. The positive site of being immortal was the fact that he could keep earning and sparing money and after all these years he had a lot of it. So it was not too difficult to get himself a nice apartment at the top floor. The apartment had a small incoming hall which led into a beautiful living room. A leather couch stood in front of a big tv-screen. Behind it stood a glass dining table. Right to the living room the kitchen was located. A staircase led to his bedroom, another guestroom and a luxurious bathroom. The most beautiful of the whole area was the fact that the whole wall was made out of glass, giving the most magnificent view of Tokyo.

Naruto yawned when he put his shopping-bags on the table. Humming he started unpacking some food. He put away his long coat and scarf and made himself comfortable on his couch. The noise of the tv started to fill the room. The young man took the paper and decided he should start looking for a job.

"**Hey, kit, don't you think that your job should be connected to Sasuke? If you find a job, close to him, you'll meet for sure."** A deep voice from within made itself known in Naruto's head.

"Great idee Kyuu, hmmm…. The Uchiha's are businessmen, maybe, if I were to start there, and after some years getting to the top, we could finally meet again."

The young man closed his eyes and started dreaming about the times he had spend with his lover. Tomorrow would be promising.

Tbc.

Hope you liked it. Please review, tell me what could be better, what is good. Constructive critisism is great, and appreciated. There will be Sasu x Naru, just not now.


End file.
